Total Drama Fans vs Favorites
by TheRiverOtter
Summary: Your OC’s vs 8 fan favorite total drama characters. (16/16 left)
1. The Application

The man who audiences have grown to love to hate is grinning from ear to ear as he walks on the recently resurfaced island where it all started. He takes a deep breathe and his persona kicks in.

"Yo!" He finally says officially starting this season.

"We're coming at you from the original Camp Wawanakwa. Now you may be wondering, 'Chris how is this possible. Well two things we sold." Chris sniffles and then continues "The world tour plane and lots of sponsors! Apparently we've grown a lot in our long absence."

Chef appears and tells him, "Chris kill the exposition and cut to the chase"

Chris ticked off by this angrily states, "Alright! Alright! This season will be fans vs fan favorites. And the favorites are chosen by you!"

 **Authors note** : How this will work is in the replies say who your favorite male and female are from any season the top four males and top four females will become apart of the Favorites team! For the fans there will be an application and my favorite four male and my favorite four female OC's will be selected for the fans team! I am putting my own OC Matt in the other 3 male spots and 4 female spots will be made by you guys.

 **Application** :

Full Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Race:

Nationality:

Prominent family members:

Back story:

Eye color:

Hair color:

Hair style:

Why are they playing:

Facial features (If any):

Piercings: (If any):

Body type:

Height:

Weight:

Normal clothing:

Formal clothing:

Swimwear:

Pajamas:

Hobbies:

Fears:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Reaction to Chris:

Reaction to Chef

Reaction to the interns:

Reaction to teammates:

Reaction to seeing past campers play:

Rank these skills 1-10

Speed:

Strategic ability:

Strength:

Ability to do a puzzle:

Ability to make friends:

Charisma:

Swimming:

How funny are they:

Manipulation:

 **Alright back to normal**

Sexuality:

Relationship yes or no :

If so with who:

If no why not:

Personality:

Age:

Hobbies:

How far do you honestly think your character will get:

Reaction to getting voted out:

Reaction to making merge:

Reaction to getting voted out first

Stereotype:

Extra:

Audition tape:

 **Author's note:** If you have any suggestions or if I'm doing something wrong please tell me as my goal is to improve and write!


	2. Who’s left for OC’s and other news

**OC's taken**

 **Male:**

 _Matt Harris [Steorotype: The class clown]_ Created by: Me

 _Kane Oma [Steorotype: The manipulative prankster] Created by SexyCameron_

 _Maximilian "Max" Wolfe [Steorotype: The Scary Looking Nice Guy] Created by_ drokazeke92

 _Sonny "Sunshine" Jeeves [Steorotype: The Kid] Created by Nicky Haugh_

 **Female:**

 _Danielle "Dixie" Benedict [Steorotype: The hyperactive Cowgirl] Created by: Katastic Writer_

 _Kelly "Sis" Chyrstina [Sterotype: The dumb blonde] Created by: Ser Matten_

 _Kennedy "Kenny" Anne Crestwood [The Perfectionist Prankster] Created by: xxPrincxssxx_

 _Cynthia Snowpoint [The Silent Cold-Beauty] Created by: Epifanio Therion_

NO ONE IS LEFT! 1st chapter will be up soon! 

**Authors note:** Once I get enough votes and all the OC's are picked I plan on making the first chapter. Ideally I get them all during the week so I can write next weekend!


	3. 8 New Victims!

The host with the most finally done with explaining how the season work says, "Well, after dropping our contestants out of planes and blimps I've learned that's 'unethical' and 'straight up evil'. So this year they'll be in boring boats." Chris looks down as if he's the one being tortured.

Chris finally getting back to what matter and says, "Well let's meet our first contestant!"

A boat carrying a kid with dirty/blonde hair grinning pulls up.

Chris introduces him as, "Matt Harrison otherwise known as The Class Clown!"

Matt grins as he exclaims, "Did Chris McLean just call me the Class Clown...AWESOME! Dude you are hilarious".

Chris smiles at this but Matt wasn't finished

"You are kinda insane though so my plea is don't kill us." He says this and there is an awkward 5 seconds and Chris, Chef, and Matt all burst out laughing

The host tells Matt, "Alright go stand over there"

Matt walks over there and the next camper arrives

A boat carrying a pretty short young male wearing a black suit and a white shirt.

Chris tells the audience that this is, "Kane Oma!"

Kane gets off the boat and is surprised and his height as he questions, "Man you are tiny! How do you get these shows."

Chris a bit upset by this says,"At least I'm not 5 feet tall"

Kane knowing he won't win this roast ends it by mumbling, "Actually it's 5'1..." and he walks over to Matt.

The Class clown tries to starting a conversation saying, "How's the weather down there." Much to his dismay Kane ignores him.

The next boat arrives and as it was 20 feet away it explodes sending a girl with bright blue hair tied into 2 buns and a blood red loose fitting tank top just shy of the dock getting Chef and Chris wet and Matt into a fit of laughter.

Chris and Chef simultaneously say, "What the **BLEEP!"**

Matt helps the girl onto the dock and they both lock eyes for 5 seconds straight not making a noise. After those awkward 5 seconds are up they both start dying of laughter.

Chris interrupting this says, "And that's Kennedy Crestwood".

Chef adds looking down at his soaking wet papers, "It says here she prefers Kenny."

Kenny nods her head turning her attention from Matt to Chris and Chef as she asks them, "Hey Chef! You're one of my heroes growing up."

This makes Chef grin a little until he hears the other part.

Kenny adds, "Like your literal killer food and your backbreaking work you made those teens go through." Kenny then looks at Chris and says, "And the things you did makes Chef look like a...daycare owner! Now that we're on the conversation of being 'crazy' can I borrow some sharks for uhhh science."

Chris replies with, "As much as I would love to see what you would do with those sharks we're one law suit away from being canned so how about now you go stand with the other campers."

The aspiring prankster walks over to Kane and Matt she extends her hand out to Matt and shocks him with her shock buzzard. Surprising Kenny, Matt thought this was funny and didn't get mad.

Kenny in a little bit of disbelief says, "Wow! Most people are annoyed by my jokes. They say wow you're so crazy and you're an insane person."

In which Matt jokingly replies, "Takes one to know one."

During this ordeal Kane just sighs

 **Confessional (Kane):**

I could care less about Chef's food, the insane challenges, or even the horrible living conditions. But these people may be what drives me insane.

 **Confessional (Matt):**

Okay I'm not sure how I feel about Kane but Kenny seems to be really funny, nice, crazy but in a cute way, she's got great everything. What was I saying oh yah Kenny is really cute. WAIT AHH!

 **Confessional (Kenny):**

I am not falling for any boys here. I will not fall for anyone even though Matt is really cute with his blonde hair that's got a little spike in the front and his sense of humor and the fact he isn't freaked out by my pranks. What was I talking about? Oh yah no boys! *Kenny blushes and the feed cuts.

 ***Confessional Ends***

Chris finally starts to dry off as he announces the fourth boat to arrive carrying a hot blonde.

Chris introduces her as Kelly Chyrstina and as soon as she walks on the dock everyone looks at her.

Kelly twirls her hair and walk with a fake smile and waves at everyone, "Hi! I am Kelly, what's all your names."

The short mischief creator named Kane answers sarcastically with, "Hi I'm Kane and my daddy pays for everything I want!!!"

Kelly responds with, "O M GEE me too!!!!!"

Matt and Kenny just look at eachother wondering what the hell?

After this whole fiasco Chris introduces boat number five! A boat is seen but not a head. When the boat pulls up a kid walks out.

After this the sadist host exclaims, "Welcome Sonny Jeeves our youngest camper ever at 14 years old."

Sonny proud he's the youngest ever high fives Chris saying, "What's up man!"

Chris responds grinning, "Yo man! Nothing much introducing these victi- err I mean contestants."

Sonny a bit freaked out by this slowly walks away and then shrugs joining the others.

Sonny about to start introducing himself to the others is interrupted by the sound of a horn as camper #6 appears.

The girl obviously from the mid-west yells, "Yee-Haw!"

When the boat is about one feet from the dock she jumps on and Chris McLean reveals her to be, "Dixie!"

Dixie sees Chris and extends her hand out to him still in disbelief she's in his presence as she says, "I can't believe I'm shaking hands with THE CHRIS MCLEAN!"

After 7 seconds pass by Chris yelps, "Ahhh let go." After this Dixie walks away embarrassed as Chris mutters, "Weirdo..."

Dixie hears this and decides not to say anything but that doesn't stop her from blushing.

Kelly oddly enough is the first to greet herself saying, "Hi!!!! I'm Kelly and don't worry about Chris he's just super uptight."

This makes Dixie feel better and Kane looks on as if this isn't very honest

 **Confessional (Kelly):**

Kelly trimming her nails looks up and says, "I could care less about Dixie's feelings but you need um strategy to win and Dixie seemed pretty bummed about Chris dissing her so why not help her when she's down."

 **Confessional (Dixie):**

I was really embarrassed 'bout my encounter with chris which I don't normally feel but Kelly really helped me out which is strange because people like her and me don't get along

 **Confessional (Kane):**

Something is fishy with Kelly. I don't know what it is but something is odd.

 ***Confessionals ends***

After Dixie starts to feel better and Kelly turns to her giving compliments like, "You are so pretty your hair, your clothing, your makeup!"

Dixie blushes to these compliments because who doesn't like to be called nice things.

Kelly starts to notice 2 major things happen both involving Matt. Kenny and Matt won't stop talking and laughing and Dixie keeps looking at him as if she's in love.

 **Confessional (Kelly):**

Hmm it seems Kenny and Dixie both like Matt this could be interesting...

 ***Confessional ends***

As Kelly is thinking of how to use this to her advantage boat #7 comes to a halt and the dock letting the tallest girl off who greets Chris by saying, "ummm hey I'm Cynthia Snowpoint."

Chris responds sarcastically, "Yes I know now go stand with the others."

Before she follows his directions she says, "Didn't you torture a bunch of the past campers..."

Chris smiles and says, "Yep! And you're next!"

This frightens Cynthia as she hides behind Kane.

Kane looks weirded out and asks, "What are you doing?

Cynthia responds weakly and starts to blush as she says, "I was just a little scared of Chris and his sociopathic tendencies..." After she says this she starts to sob as she manages to say, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me I'm really easily scared."

Kane feeling very awkward pats her bat and says, "Uhhh there there."

This makes Cynthia cheer up as she becomes quiet and the sound of the last boat interrupts this scene from progressing leaving everyone feeling uncomfortable.

Chris says and our last new contestant Max!

Max gets off the boat and Matt greets Max by saying, "Hey Wassup man!"

Max deciding not to answer just states at him. This freaks Matt out who decides to give up and trying to talk to him.

Chris interjects saying, "Are you going to say anything?

Max decides to stay quiet and just looks at him.

Chef mutters under his breathe, "Dahek is wrong with this dude."

Kenny who was distracted by Max's oddness exclaims, "WAIT! Did you say last new contestant. That means this is an 8 person cast??"

Chris McLean decides to ignore this and says this year we decided to let you have cabins again as per usual girls are on the left and boys on the right.

 **Confessional (Kane):**

Normally I'm not this clueless but right now I have no idea how this will end.

 ***Confessional ends***

Chris McLean alone on the dock starts his epilogue by saying, "What is Kelly planning, where is the rest of the cast, why does everyone like Matt, and what's wrong with Max? Find out next time on Total Drama Fans Vs Fan Favorites

 ** _Authors note: Sorry for the delay I've been overloaded with school work and I feel the introductory chapter is the most boring. If you have any questions, tips, or anything you wanna say I'll reply to everything :) as for now I guess I'm signing off (idk what to say lol) Have a nice day xD_**


	4. The Favorites are here

Chris McLean stands on his famous spot on the dock as he says what happened last episode, "Last time on total drama fans vs favorites we showed the the players who would be the fans! However they were wondering where the rest of the cast is and today I am here to answer that question!"

As Chris finishes his monologue favorite number one teleports behind the host with the most.

Chris respond to this by screaming, "AH! Well then... welcome Dawn!"

Dawn turns towards the camera, "Thank you for giving me the opportunity to compete. But once this program is done please make sure you donate to-"

Chris cuts her off and says, "And please welcome our second returning camper..." Chris stops for a second to build up suspense but the punching bad nerd Harold stumbles over form his boat onto the dock.

Harold looks around at the camp and says, "GOSH! I should've been here all stars. I'm the total drama king: I wouldn't be surprised if I win this season and go down in history as the best player ever."

Chris somehow still surprised these people's stupidity face palms as Harold walks over to Dawn.

Dawn greets him saying, "Hello Harold! I saw you on your past seasons and I'm really sorry you got bullied."

Harold in typical Harold fashion says, "I wasn't bullied it was more mutual. Actually the real meaning of being bullied goes back to 1598 in Dutch-"

Chef annoyed by this who has been just standing behind Chris pushes Harold into the water. Luckily for Harold returning legend and first winner to return for this season, Lightning perfectly dives into the water tossing Harold with one hand from the water back on the dock.

Harold coughs up water and manages to say, "I could've done that myself."

Lightning then swims down 3 feet and uses the momentum from swimming back up to land on his feet on the dock.

Lightning exclaims, "AND LIGHTNING GETS A PERFECT 10 FOR HIS LANDING!"

Chris face palms at this and sighs out, "And Lightning is here...Jesus I don't get paid enough for this."

Lightning walls over to Harold and Dawn who in Lightning's mind is "Skinny Nerd and Creepy Girl"

Lightning shouts, "Sha-Lightning remembers creepy girl, didn't you take my protein powder."

Dawn being the nice girl she is doesn't get mad and turns the other cheak and says, "No that was Scott, but I'd love to buy you some more protein so we can finally be friends!"

Lightning not paying attention and is kissing his muscles just says, "Sure, whatever"

After this encounter Chris introduces the lovable giant names DJ.

DJ steps off the boat and says, "I hope my fourth time coming on this show can be different! I'll be trying to overcome my fears and not feed into them."

DJ knows the drill and as he says that he walks to where the other returnees are standing and he starts a conversation with Dawn, "Hey I saw you on your season it's a shame you went out so soon."

Dawn replies to the gentle giant saying, "Well hopefully I can make it far this season and I remember watching you. You were the original nice guy!" This makes both Dawn and DJ smile.

Lightning bored by this rolls his eye and looks out into the water as he sees the next boat arrive. And he yells, "NOOOOOOOOO! LIGHTNING SHA-HATES THAT GUY."

"That guy" steps off his boat and says, "Ugh Jock-Strap again! I'm cursed!"

Chris smilies as he states, "I'm glad the people voted you Jo and you Lightning back in, because it's always fun to see you fight for control!"

Jo scowls at this and mutters, "I'd like to fight you for control."

Chef hears this and smirks as Chris can get annoying at times.

The next campers to arrive is Anne Maria and Zoey.

Dawn ponders why they are together but realizes Chris probably did it so they would fight.

Dawn's theory was correct when they got off the boat yelling at each other.

Anne Maria yells, "Red you just jealous of me!" She sprays her hair with hairspray.

Zoey corrects her, "First of all it's Zoey and it's you're just jealous of me and secondly I'm no-"

Anne Maria only listens to the first part and says, "You just said you're jealous of me."

Zoey face palms and goes to slap Anne Maria when DJ holds her back. Anne Maria sees this as a threat and she tries to attack Zoey but Lightning holds her back.

Chris smugly says, "Well that escalated quickly."

As the last returning legend boat arrives his voice can be heard, "Hola."

Everyone knows who it is as Alejandro has arrived.

Alejandro states, "It's time I get what is rightfully mine."

Chris let's him finish saying, "And Alejandro is the last returning veteran."

 **Confessional (Alejandro): Only 8 people what is chris playing at?**

Chris directs them all to their cabin and Dawn says, "I sense other people."

 **Authors note:** Sorry about the delay for this chapter I lost all creative interest for writing this and I really wanted to pump this out. I can't reveal when the next chapter will be but I can guarantee there will be another chapter.

 **Ser Matten: Yes I have big plans for Kelly she won't be too stupid if you wanted that though.**

 **Katastic Writer: Yes Dixie is quite silly!**

 **Nicky Haugh: Thanks!**

 **xxPrincxssxx: Matt is not bisexual that was a typo**


End file.
